DESCRIPTION: This application proposes a case study that employs archival methods to examine the five aims listed above. Data are to be gathered from a variety of secondary sources and from six research facilities in London. Both qualitative and sophisticated quantitative analyses will be performed on the data, and a series of publications will be generated from these research procedures.